9 bloodlines of Konoha
by cjfic
Summary: Naruto is taken into the 8 major clans of Konoha & given each bloodline. The life and times of Naruto Namikaze Uchiha Hyuga Aburame Inuzuka Nara Akimichi Yamanaka Sarutobi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents._

_Chapter 1: Prologue:_

_Four years ago in the land of fire, a great peril befell a large ninja village, for reasons unknown. The great nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi no Youko, attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. It is said that with each swing of its mighty tails it could smash mountains, cause tsunamis, unleash destruction._

_It seemed that all was lost for the people of Konoha. Ninjas died by the hundreds, with no chance of slaying the vile beast. Even the third Hokage could not stand against the beast long, eventually being forced to retreat, if only to ensure that if the village survived, there would be a leader remaining. For you see, the Third knew what was coming, and that his successor would not be in this world by the time the ordeal was finished._

'_Hold on for just a little longer' the blond ninja thought to himself, as he raced through finishing the last of the forbidden seal. The Shishou Fuujin, a seal created for the sole purpose of sealing away demons, at the cost of ones own life. Running out of his house, the blond raced for the Kyuubi's location at a speed nearing the speed of light. With a throw and a yellow flash, there standing before him was the Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox._

_With a bite of his thumb, 5 short handseals, and a cry of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", the Great Toad Gamabunta was summoned. Standing 60 feet tall, about the same height as the Kyuubi, the toad was orangish-brown, wearing a blue vest with the kanji for 'Toad' on the back, and wielding his tanta, which was about half the size of himself, the Toad Boss was truly a sight to behold._

_However, it was not him the people were looking at, it was the man atop his head. The blond ninja, the Yondaime Hokage and quite possibly the world's greatest ninja, standing 6'2" tall, with a jounin flak jacket, blue ninja pants and shirt, and his trademark white cape with the kanji 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' on the back, stood proudly, radiating a power which could seem to overwhelm all who opposed him._

"_The Yondaime has arrived!" cried many ninjas from the ranks._

_The Kyuubi too took notice of the great being before him. Not as great as himself of course, but indeed powerful._

_With a lightning fast slash of a claw, the great toad Gamabunta was wounded, a scar reaching from his left eyebrow to next to his nose, damaging the left eye._

_Jumping back, Gamabunta growled "If you can do something kid, do it quick, I can't handle too much damage."_

"_I will, just keep us close. If we get too fair away, this won't work", the Yondaime yelled to his toad comrade._

"_I'll do what I can" the Toad replied, and jumped high into the air, announcing_

"_Suiton: Teppodama" (Water Release: Water Bullet)._

_Three large orbs of water fired straight towards the Kyuubi, only to be deflected by its tails with seemingly little effort. While this happened, the Yondaime was quickly going through all 125 of the required seals. _

_When Gamabunta landed, he was hit by one of the Kyuubi's tails, greatly injuring his organs. Yondaime as well was struck by some of the Kyuubi's energy, but at the same time he shouted out his technique, in a voice which rang louder than any of Kyuubi's roars._

"_Fuin: Shishou Fuujin no Jutsu!" (Seal: Four Image Seal Technique). In an instant, the Kyuubi, Yondaime, and consequently Gamabunta disappeared._

_Only Sarutobi, the third Hokage, saw where the Kyuubi went. It's energy was felt entering the stomach of a newborn baby. The Yondaime's son, Namikaze Naruto, was now sealed with the greatest of the bijuu within him. _

_The cry which echoed within the barely lit room where Sarutobi and Naruto resided was not heard by many, but for Sarutobi, it would be the most painful experience for him, as he couldn't do anything to stop it._

_All the remaining ninjas on the battle field cheered uproariously as they believed the Kyuubi had died. The cries of pain were not ignored for more than a second, and quickly the remaining ninjas gathered the wounded and the dead, treating or burying them depending on the circumstances._

_(1 day later)_

_The Third Hokage was seen standing atop the Hokage tower, addressing the people who stood below in the clearing._

_He was roughly 5'6" tall, with short brown yet graying hair with a few bald spots, and in his 50s he was still a force to be reckoned with. Nicknamed 'The Professor' he knew over 1000 jutsus, and could take down a small army of jounin by himself. Addressing the crowd, he spoke out to the crowd._

"_We have suffered greatly, we have lost many good men, women, children, we have suffered losses of our treasures, our pride, our power, but we are not yet lost. The brave Yondaime Hokage gave his life for this village, sacrificing himself in order to defeat the mighty Kyuubi. He would wish us to rebuild, and we will honor him. We will rebuild ourselves into the great village we once were. All is not lost, and by my life I swear I will protect you all, and that Konohagakure will again rise into a great village!"_

_Shouts of encouragement, whistling, clapping, and cheering was heard from the crowd. None of them knew the Kyuubi was merely sealed away, but let them believe what they need to. It is too early to drop such a bomb upon the people again, and knowing their hatred of the Kyuubi, they would surely try to kill the child._

_(2 Weeks Later)_

_The reconstruction of the village was coming along well. The Fire Daimyo decided to help fund the village's renewal, and with additional missions for surviving teams, the economy was improving._

_With the sped up economy, the village would soon be completely rebuilt. However, this was not the matter the council met to discuss that day._

"_Kill the Demon Child! It is too dangerous to be left alive" Shouted several members of the council._

"_It is a danger to us all, the seal could break, and then what would happen, we'd have a second coming of the Kyuubi!" shouted other members._

_Sarutobi cut in, quieting the room with a gesture. When the room was fully silent, he spoke: _

"_We cannot kill the child. The Yondaime wished for him to be seen as a hero, and surely if you believed in our Yondaime you would believe in his skills."_

_At this, a white-eyed man with long black hair and white robes addressed the room. "The Hokage is correct, and who knows what would happen if we were to kill the child, perhaps killing the child will break the seal, and that as well would cause a second coming of the Kyuubi."_

_Danzo, a man greatly distrusted by the Hokage, began to speak. Wearing bandages around most of his face, and a normal formal robe, he addressed the rest of the council._

"_This is true. We do not know about the inner workings of the seal, however if it was truly weak, would it not have broken by now? No. I say we take this child and make him into a weapon for Konoha. If he becomes a ninja, he may be able to use the Kyuubi's power against our enemies. Plus then he could be restrained, we could control the power of the Kyuubi!". While stating this, Danzo was laughing maniacally in his head, but he succeeded in not showing what he felt inside._

_Several council members agreed to this plan of action, but Sarutobi would hear nothing of the sort._

"_This child is the son of the Yondaime! We cannot use him as a weapon!"_

_Hiashi Hyuuga, the man in the white robes, spoke up again. "Though I don't particularly care for the child, perhaps he should be placed with a family with one of the council members. He will soon start to resemble the Yondaime, and that will only cause questions to arise. Enemies of the Yondaime will chase after him, and if killing him results in the Kyuubi being released, then we'd all be doomed. This child must be hidden."_

_Sarutobi "I agree, he cannot be put with just any family in Konoha. He must be protected until he can protect himself. In order for this to happen, I believe a clan head should take care of the child."_

_After 15 more minutes of discussion, it was clear that most of the council agreed that the child must be placed in a clan heads but what was even clearer that all the clan heads wanted Naruto in they're clan._

_Those clans were the Hyuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka & Sarutobi. Counting his father's clan he would be a clan member of 9 clans of Konoha and after the bloodline transfusion he would have the Byakuganof the Hyuga, the Sharingan & the Natural fire affinity of the Uchiha, the ability to control shadows of the Nara clan, the Akimichi's strengh, the Yamanaka's mind controling jutsus, the Inuzuka's ability to work & speak with dogs, an Aburame's bug colony, the Sarutobi's monkey pact and the ability to move with more agility & finally the Namikaze's speed and ability to use the Hirashin._

_'When he grows up, he's going to be one heck of a shinobi' was the thought that passed through everybody's head._

_The ritual consisted of a transfusion of blood from the clan heads that you had to inject in the back of the neck but had to be done in a special room with the required seals and a certain dagger that was hidden in a vault in the basement of the Hokage Tower with 3 ANBU squads each consisting of 6 members, 18 in total. And kept in a vault that had to be opened with the chakra and blood of the Hokage._

_Another condition was that the baby that the bloodlines were going to be injected with had to be under 2 weeks old._

_The ritual took 3 hours to prepare and about 5 minutes to actually do it._

_After the rituals was done Naruto awoke with his normal blue eyes but they each had a thick black rim, his pupil was gone, he was given 2 puppy's, one black with grey eyes whilst the other was a white puppy with black eyes. His shadow moved a bit, he grew quite a lot, his hair grew a bit, a tatoo of the kanji for monkey appeared on his right bicep and 10 black beetles went into his body._

_Shibi Aburame looked surprised by this. He had never heard of of beetles colony. It was normally kikai bugs maybe someone of with a large amount of chakra would have a flies or ants but a bug as big as a beetle never._

_Now the subject of protection. Sarutobi couldn't favor an individual clan by letting Naruto live there. So Naruto would live in a large 2 story house with a clan member of each clan._

_The house had 12 bedrooms, Naruto got the master bedroom but for the first 6 months a former student of his dad called Rin would take care of him. She would continue to do this for the next 10 years even if it wasn't a mission she thought she owed her late sensei and his wife that._

_At the house there was also a big Library, a dojo, a very big kitchen, a forge, a training ground, a square kilometre of forest, a study & a living room with a 47'' HDTV._

_Naruto lived a happy early life..._

_(To be continued..)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's Note: So how did you like. Anything that you think could be changed. I know someone has done a story that's basically the same plot but I figured that as he had given up on it I would do a similiar thing. Don't worry it won't be the same. Just the bloodline thing from this chapter was basically alike._

_But from here on out it will change._

_The puppy's name will be: the black one Ying and the white one Yang._

_I know black is yang & white is ying but it's not because of the colour it's more for they're personality._

_By the way should Itachi be good or not?_

_A) Yes_

_B) No_

_Please don't just say yes or no in a review. Talk about the story!!_

_And whoever is not going to vote please review anyway!! PLEASE!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo everyone!!

I know that you have been waiting for new chapters but I just haven't had time with exams, basketball training, meeting my friends, school, death of a boy at school, new ideas constanly entering my mind that I have to write down or I would forger, etc... And because of that, I will not write more chapters I'm putting up my stories for grabs. Whoever wants to continue writing them just send me a PM telling me. And in adition I might write new stories of one chapter and if anybody wants to continue those they can.

Thanks to everybody

CJFIC


End file.
